


Suho headcanon: When you deny him of fellatio

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Denial, F/M, Headcanon, Mentioned EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: A requested headcanon of Suho, when you deny him of a blowjob.





	Suho headcanon: When you deny him of fellatio

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  * After practice, Junmyeon goes home to you instead of the dorm.
  * He would silently make his way to your bedroom, thinking you’re probably sleeping already.
  * Opening the door quietly, he was surprised not to see you in bed, tangled in sheets and pillows as you breathe delicately.
  * The bathroom lights were blasting, contrasting the dark room around him.
  * “Babe?” 
  * He calls out not to scare you or anything. When you didn’t respond, he calls out your name again.
  * “I’m here in the bathroom!” 
  * You confirm your location, peeking your head from the inside.
  * “It’s 3 AM, what are you doing?” 
  * He asks as he makes his way to you.
  * His eyes almost fell out when he saw your bathroom floor glinting with how much cleaner it was than yesterday.
  * The smell of detergent and bleach is mixed in the air, making his eyes sting.
  * He left you in the bathroom as the smell of cleaning products makes his head spin.



  


[Originally posted by minniedeer](http://tmblr.co/ZlNs8v2LfQNX7)

  * Junmyeon was sitting on your bed, waiting for you to finish cleaning when you suddenly emerge from the bathroom, switching the lights off quickly.
  * You collapsed on your butt in front of him. Tired from all the bending over and scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.
  * “Ugh, work was so stressful. It’s a Friday, I should be celebrating but the people at work we’re being annoying...”
  * You wail your arms dramatically as you start complaining about your day at work when you accidentally hit Junmyeon in the dong.
  * “FUCK!” 
  * Junmyeon screams as he draws back on your bed and cries out in pain.
  * “Oh my gosh, baby!” 
  * You scream as you jump on top of him. Rubbing soothing motions on his crotch over his grey sweatpants.
  * “I’m so sorry baby...” 
  * You panic, still rubbing his crotch softly, gently.
  * Slowly, Junmyeon crosses his arms behind his head. 
  * “There, right there.” 
  * Eyes closing, nose scrunching with your aid.
  * You pout thinking how much it must hurt for him. You kiss his clothed crotch just like you would when you hit him accidentally anywhere. 
  * “Is that better?” You coo at him.
  * “Yes baby, a little harder maybe?” 
  * Junmyeon licks his lips as his eyes hood looking up at you.



  


[Originally posted by royalmyeon](http://tmblr.co/ZcEhid2O323oC)

  * Junmyeon was perplexed when you suddenly stood and sat away in front of him.



  


[Originally posted by royalmyeon](http://tmblr.co/ZcEhid2TjMJ6t)

  * “What baby, what’s wrong?”
  * He pouts cutely when you stopped.
  * You let out a frustrated breath from your nose as you cross your arms across your chest.
  * “Junmyeon!”
  * You frown as you look him square in the eyes.
  * “What? It was getting good, why’d you stop?”
  * Junmyeon whines and pouted some more.



  


[Originally posted by lawlliets](http://tmblr.co/ZUagAx2BUbJB4)

  * “Not tonight, Junmyeon.”
  * You slump your shoulders down.
  * Junmyeon sighs out as he sat up to meet your level.
  * “What’s wrong, baby?”
  * He ask when he saw the dejected look on your face.
  * “Nothing, I don’t know.”
  * You suddenly started bawling your eyes out and Junmyeon nervously laugh as he tried hugging you for comfort



  


[Originally posted by irpsychotic](http://tmblr.co/ZP8VLy2IobskB)

  * “It’s okay, love please don’t cry.”
  * He coos gingerly in your ear as he rocks you tenderly back and forth into his arms.
  * “I’m sorry Junmyeon, I’m just not in the mood. Life is being shitty for me right now and I just want to clean anything and everything in sight. And I want to punch my coworker for depending on me too much for our group project, literally our team leader gave us tasks yet she asks me for stuff that we both know she can get herself!”
  * You continue to whine and Junmyeon just lets you complain as he kisses you on your forehead and caresses your hair like you’re the most precious thing in the world.
  * He can’t blame you, you’re probably PMS-ing, this is your hormones talking.
  * He has seen and witnessed this plenty a times before.
  * “Ssshhhh baby that’s fine. Everything shall pass. Stay here and I’ll buy us some fries and ice cream.”
  * Junmyeon carefully stood and kisses your forehead once more before grabbing his wallet to go to the nearest 24 hour McDonald’s
  * BEST. BOYFRIEND. EVER!!!
  * 1000/10 would recommend to date Kim Junmyeon!!!



  


[Originally posted by royalmyeon](http://tmblr.co/ZcEhid2OVe-1h)

## HAHAHAHA THIS TURNED FLUFFY AT THE END, SORRY ABOUT THAT~


End file.
